Beyond reality
by Last.one.02
Summary: This is story of Kate and Tony. What if they have feelings for each other and realize it at the same day. Gibbs has rule 12 and they know it, but once in a year is okay, maybe. Just let feelings take control... One shot ! Read and Review !


Once upon a day in NCIS headquarter in Washington DC...

Tony was sitting behind his desk, Kate was sitting across him. McGee was still in Abby's lab and Gibbs has gone home. It was nearly 3 am.

'' Hey Kate, wanna go out for a sec ? I need fresh air, I think you need it too, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. Let's go, '' Kate said.

They went into the elevator. Tony stood close to her, breathing her in. She never admitted it, but she felt good. Kate turned so she was facing him.

'' I... '' Kate started, but the doors opened and they walked out.

They stood in front of the NCIS headquarter in DC. Cold wind was blowing their faces and moon was shining in sky. They just stood there. It was quiet, nobody was moving in one or another direction. No people, no sound. Even cars weren't driving. It was perfectly quiet night. Even too quiet to be accurate.

'' You're cold Kate, '' Tony said when he saw her shaking.

'' Just a bit. But I don't want to go in yet. It is so nice her, quiet and fresh. And I also like the moon, '' Kate said.

'' Here you go, '' Tony said as he was taking his jacket off and placing it on Kate's shoulders. Kate felt his arms on her shoulders and she felt safe.

Tony knew he should remove his hands from her shoulders, but he didn't. He didn't know what she was thinking of or how she responded to him.

Kate was thinking about Tony. His coworker, somedays she wanted him to be something more than just a coworker and friend. Maybe she wanted him to be hers one day. '' What the hell am I doing ? '' She snapped in her thought. She returned to reality. But if felt so good. She leaned back, so she was against Tony with her back.

Tony felt it and removed his hands from her shoulder and wrapped those around her. His face was against her neck and he smelled her. She had washed her hair, because it smelled so good for Tony. He had his lips on her neck, so he kissed her softly there.

Kate felt his lips on her neck and she turned herself. She also realized that Tony was scared that she was going to leave, but she instead wrapped her arms around him. Tony did the same thing and they were hugging. They had no words to say.. what should be said anyway, they both knew about that rule number 12. Never date a coworker. It was one of the things stopping them from doing anything else or having even relationship. So Kate just rested her head on his chest and he held her close to him. That was all they did in that night – hug. Nothing else could happen and they both knew they were in trouble if anything else would happen. But it never did. They both knows the words they wanted to say, but never did. So all they had to do was hug, which could also be friendly.

30 minutes later...

Gibbs drove to work. It was still night, but McGee had called. Tony and Kate were absent like he said and the work was still not done.

He stepped out of the car and saw someone standing near the doors. He took a couple of steps and realized that there was 2 people. He soon realized, that these were Tony and Kate – hugging. He walked to them and saw that they both had their eyes closed.

'' Rule number 12, '' he said.

'' What ? '' Kate said.

'' Sorry boss, '' Tony said when he realized that Gibbs was there.

'' Upstairs, now, '' Gibbs ordered and left.

'' Are we in trouble ? '' Kate asked Tony, when she released him

'' You are not. But I am. And in big one this time, '' Tony said.

They walked in and stopped to push the elevator button.

'' I'm sorry Kate. I didn't want us to get in trouble, '' Tony said.

'' I know. Neither did I, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah. ''

The elevator was there and they stepped into. Tony was standing across her, he kept looking into her eyes. Kate looked into his and she knew it was '' the look. '' The one people get before their lips crashed together. They were sharing that look.

Tony said and took one step closer to her. He closed his eyes and their faces were really close. Kate closed her eyes too and they were about to meet, but there was a ring in elevator and the doors opened. They quickly stepped away from each other and walked into the bullpen. McGee and Gibbs were there. Gibbs looked at them with a look that made them confess, if anything had happened. But they didn't say a word, and went back to their tables. Kate gave him back his jacket and they started working.

McGee kept looking at both of them, something must be wrong he thought. Maybe there was, but he didn't know. It was just weird that Tony and Kate were quiet. They were always chatting, mocking each other or throwing each other with things. But there was nothing, not a word, not even a single glance.

Gibbs noticed that too. He looked at Kate and then at Tony, but both of them were working. It was weird to him too, but he also might know the reason for it. They were hugging and now way that Kate would be hugging McGee like that. There was something more, but Tony knows the rules and so does Kate. He made one mistake by falling for Jenny and having a relationship with her, that's why he had that rule. Relationship between two agents will never work, not between Kate and Tony or him and Jenny. Or even Abby and McGee. It never works, doesn't matter how strong or weak the feelings are.

'' McGee, you with me, let's go see Abby, so the quiet agents can enjoy the quiet time, '' Gibbs said and went to a elevator. McGee followed him. Kate and Tony sent them with evil glares.

When they were left alone. Tony stood up and sat on Kate's desk.

'' What are we going to do ? '' Tony asked.

'' Nothing. We go on like we used to. Nothing really happened, '' Kate said.

'' But it can't be that wrong. I mean we both feel that way, '' Tony said.

'' I know it Tony. But rules are there for a reason. Tony, we can't, '' Kate said.

'' Rules are made to break them, '' Tony said.

'' Not the ones that Gibbs made, '' Kate said.

'' Maybe, '' Tony said.

'' Now back to work, '' Kate said and turned her eyes back to computer screen.

'' Not yet Kate, '' Tony said.

Kate's phone rang, she answered and it was Gibbs ordering her to Abby's lab with Tony. Kate and Tony stepped into the elevator and when the door closed he locked his lips with Kate. She responded and they pulled apart, when elevator stopped.

'' This is our secret Tony and never will happen again, '' Kate said and they walked up to Abby.

***

A year later....

Tony and Kate were in bullpen. No-one else was there.

'' Katie, know what day it is ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yeah. I do know. But as I said last year, never gonna happen again, '' Kate said.

'' I know. But it could, '' Tony said.

'' Rule # 12, '' Kate said.

'' Yeah, '' Tony said.

A couple of hours later.

Tony and Kate were walking out of the office. Kate was moving to her car, but Tony pulled her into his arms. Their lips met. Kate sat into Tony's car and they drove to his place.

'' We shouldn't, '' Kate said when they entered his apartment kissing.

'' I know. But it feels so good, '' Tony said.

'' Yeah. Screw the rules, '' Kate said and they found their way into his bedroom.

That night they made love for the first time.

Next morning...

They were sleeping in his bed in each other arms. Tony was the first one to wake up. He knew Gibbs would kill them if they would be late, but also when he realized about their strange relationship. Kate started stirring.

'' Morning beautiful, '' Tony said.

'' Tony ! '' Kate screamed, when she realized where she was. She pulled blanket on her, so Tony wouldn't be able to see her body.

'' Kate, I saw it last night, '' Tony said.

'' Sorry Tony. Make coffee, I'm gonna take a shower, '' Kate said and left for shower.

'' Yes mam, '' Tony joked, put boxers on and went to kitchen.

Back at work...

'' Late night DiNozzo ? '' Gibbs asked when he walked over and Tony was yawning.

'' Sorry boss, '' Tony said.

'' Late night Kate ? '' Gibbs asked when Kate was also yawning.

'' Sorry Gibbs, '' Kate said.

Gibbs stopped walking and looked at Tony, then at Kate.

'' Rule number 12, '' he said and walked over to his desk.

'' How ? '' Tony asked.

'' Don' t know, '' Kate said and they both went back to a work.

***

Another year later...

Tony was sitting in bullpen. He was working and not even paying attention what his new partner Ziva David was saying. McGee was with Abby as usual. Gibbs was with their new director, Jenny. But there was one person, who was always sitting across him, she was missing. The girl that Tony wanted, but Gibbs stupid rule has made it impossible to have anything. And it was the day, not any ordinary day. It was the day that they shared their first kiss and made love. She was his dream girl.

'' Tony ! '' Ziva was yelling from Kate's desk.

'' Um.. sorry, what were you saying ? '' Tony asked, when he was finally back in reality.

'' You haven't been listening to me at all ? What the hell is wrong with you ? '' Ziva asked.

'' Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me, everything is wrong with you. Just shut up and let me be here ! Just be quiet, I don't want you ! So just SHUT UP !! '' Tony yelled at her.

'' Nobody talks to me like that. And everybody wants me, '' Ziva said with anger. It was no secret that she liked Tony and has been flirting with him since the first day she started in NCIS.

'' Let him be, '' Gibbs said, when he came out of elevator.

'' But he was saying me to shut up. Nobody does that, '' Ziva argued.

'' Not good enough, '' Gibbs said to Ziva, '' You can go. Go where you need to be, '' he turned to Tony.

'' Yeah, now you are saying me to go. You bastard. I never had a chance to be happy because of you and now you are telling me to go, so I can see that she was taken from me. I hate you. HATE YOU BASTARD !! '' Tony burst.

'' I am a bastard, I am sorry for that, '' Gibbs said.

'' You know what day it is ? '' Tony asked.

'' Yeah. I do know. And I keep blaming myself. For last 5 months and 24 days. Now get out of my sight and be with her ! '' Gibbs yelled.

Since Tony and Gibbs were arguing and Ziva was looking at them with awe, no-one noticed that Jenny had walked there.

'' What the hell is going on here ? '' she asked.

'' Nothing, '' Tony and Gibbs said.

'' I'm gonna go now. To see the damage one bastard Gibbs did once, 2 years ago. Ask him for details, '' Tony said, grabbed his jacket and started walking away.

'' You apologize to Gibbs, or you are fired ! '' Jenny yelled.

'' Let him be Jenny. Not today, '' Gibbs said to Jenny.

'' My resignation papers are on your desk at the end of the day ! '' Tony yelled.

'' Tony ! '' Gibbs and Jenny yelled, but the elevator was shut and Tony didn't hear it.

'' God damn it ! '' Gibbs yelled and ran down the stairs.

'' What the hell is this about ? '' Jenny asked.

'' I don't know, '' Ziva said.

'' I hope he didn't mean it, '' Jenny said and went to her office.

'' Me too, '' Ziva agreed.

In graveyard...

Tony was sitting on the edge of one tombstone. There was name Caitlyn Todd. It is the grave of Kate – the woman Tony will always love.

'' Hey Kate. It is me, Tony. Remember what happened 2 years ago. I will always remember the day, I showed my feelings to you. I want you to know that it will never change. I will always love you, and I miss you like crazy. And today... Well, tomorrow I won't be the agent of NCIS anymore, I quit. I can't be in that office any longer without you there. Oh... Kate.... I miss you so much. Today is our day and I miss you even more than every other day. Katie...

Well, to look at things, then 2 years ago we kissed, last year we made love and this year... I planned to marry you. I bought the ring so long ago. It was months before that day. The saddest day in my life. Well, about the ring. I bought it and since it was the ring, I never took it back. I don't want anyone else to wear the ring, that was meant for you. So... Caitlyn Todd, will you marry me ? '' Tony said and he was on one knee.

There was no answer and he knew it. He had a feeling like someone had whispered yes. He looked around, but he was there alone. Maybe it was in his mind or the wind was blowing, but it seemed so real for him. So he took the ring and placed it in the soil, that covered her now. A tear came from his eyes. He was crying for the woman he wanted marry, but never did.

'' Kate. I miss you so much and I love you even more. Honey, I love you and I want you so much. But I can't and that is killing me, '' Tony said and wiped his tears. And he didn't say a word. But if Kate could really see him there, then she would know what he is thinking and wanting to say.

A couple of hours later...

'' They say life goes on, but for me, without you is no life left. I can't look into the mirror and blame myself every day. I even wrote you a poem... Here it is:

A simple glance made me feel good,

but every day without you here.

Feels like I am losing my sold to fears,

I will be fighting for your happy mood.

My babe, loving you is without hood,

I should be holding back my weakness – tears,

Hey, help me to the other side – there.

You with me was so safe, sweet and good.

I cannot live without you now, just me,

look – picture of you and me, in my phone.

You made everything so easy to see.

I have photos of you in my home,

so memory stays. Together with your key.

Me – alone in place called home...

Tried to write a sonnet for you, but I know I am not that good. I tried to say how I feel, if you didn't get, then I feel so alone in home, even after I hanged your photos everywhere. And I want you to know, you are the last girl I was with and I want to keep it that way, Kate, '' Tony finished his second speech with Kate.

He looked down like wanting to get the strength. He looked at Kate's plate one last time.

'' I don't wanna live if living is without you. I thought I could, but I can't, '' he said and pulled his gun from his belt. He placed it on his head and closed his eyes. '' I'm sorry Kate, '' he said and pulled the trigger.

Tony DiNozzo committed suicide in the graveyard watching words Caitlyn Todd. His body was found by a grave digger next morning. He promised to get his resignation papers to Jenny, but he never did. The death of Tony was taken hard in the whole NCIS, but specially by Gibbs. He was still responsible for that. He was thinking of retirement, but he didn't do it.

Tony's funeral was quiet, only NCIS people were there, his family didn't bother showing up. Just Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Jenny, Ducky, Palmer and Ziva. And couple of friends, but that was not that much. And Paula Cassidy also showed up. Abby was crying, Jenny hid her tears into Gibbs's chest, Ziva was almost crying, but she was also angry and Gibbs was defeated. He didn't cry and he never admitted that he cared about his team too much. After that he never got well with another agent, maybe McGee was exception at some days. Tony was buried next to Kate, because Gibbs said so, and since his parents didn't care it was like that.

***

2 years later...

Somewhere beyond reality Tony opened his eyes and saw Kate sitting next to him.

'' I love you Kate, '' he said.

'' I love you too Tony, '' Kate said.

'' Will you marry me ? '' he asked.

'' I already agreed. 2 years ago, '' Kate said and showed the ring.

'' I missed you, '' Tony said.

'' I missed you too. 2 years 5 months and 24 days. ''

'' It was has been to long. ''

'' Yeah. ''

Tony stood up and grabbed her, so she was next to him. He pressed his lips to hers and they shared their kiss in far away. In place they call heaven on the Earth.

Later of course they got married and got their happily ever after, just like in fairytale children read. And to mention children... Tony and Kate had 2, a boy called Jethro Timothy and Girl Abigail Caitlyn. And of course they had a house with big backyard and they loved each other till the end of the days. And if they are not dead, then they will be living somewhere loving each other.

** THE END **


End file.
